onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Kyou Kyou no Mi, Model: Tyrannosaurus
Under Construction by Kagimizu. As such, some sections are blank or incomplete. (Kyou Kyou no Mi, Model: Tiranosaurusu) is an Ancient Zoan-type Devil Fruit that allows its user to transform into a Tyrannosaurus rex and a T-Rex hybrid at will. It was eaten by Seizon Jimu. Appearance The Kyou Kyou fruit looks like a large, vibrant blue apple with the swirl patterns typical of a Devil Fruit. Strengths and Weaknesses The primary strength of this fruit is that it allows Seizon to transform into a tyrannosaurus rex, the alpha-predator of the Jurassic period. This grants Seizon the strength, speed, and raw power equal to that of the primordial predator and beyond. The full transformation also turns Seizon into a towering dinosaur of incredible strength and durability. This incredible strength is especially prevalent in the lower body, in where the tail can be used as a whipping tool and blunt object strong enough to tear through walls of solid stone and cement, while incredible leg strength allows Seizon to run at high speeds despite his massive size, and even make jumps of equally great height. This allows him to use the full weight of the transformation as a weapon in of itself. The jaw strength of the transformation is also great, allowing Seizon to literally rip through metal with his array of sharp teeth. The most significant aspect however, is the increased aggression and bestial blood-lust beyond that of even typical carnivorous Zoan fruits. This can be both a great asset and a great hindrance; a great strength in that it allows for ruthless and efficient combat, yet a hindrance in that if Seizon is in an excessively emotional state, the Kyou Kyou no Mi's power will reduce Seizon to a savage berserker state fueled by predatory instinct and savage blood-lust. If he is capable of controlling himself however, Seizon is given an exceptional gift in the form of enhanced predatory and survival instincts, which acts as increased sensory perception similar to that of Haki, albeit watered down due to the fruit's predatory effects. Even so, this allows Seizon to better predict, avoid, and counter incoming attacks. The hybrid form is Seizon's most used transformation of the three, and for good reason. The increased size turns the normally stout Seizon into an imposing figure standing at least 7 feet tall with increased muscle-mass, a powerful tail, and imposing claws. This form gives Seizon the best balance of human intelligence and reason with bestial power and aggression, minimizing Seizon's recklessness and chances of going into a berserker rage. The transformation is so often-used that Seizon can pull it off by reflex alone, and at times will do day-to-day activities in it. Despite this, Seizon will use his human form to assume an unimposing and easily missed appearance, allowing him to easily walk among the public without being noticed. His full transformation on the other hand, is used when Seizon is left with no other choice and requires the raw power above all else, despite the risks. Usage Due to being forced to consume the fruit as a sick form of entertainment and in the hopes of preserving his home, Seizon uses his powers for self-defense and survival above all else, using the strength and terrifying visage of his transformations to scare off hostile forces before using his speed to make an escape. However, after facing the Straw Hats and having his village attacked, Seizon came to use the blood-lust of his transformation to his advantage, steeling his resolve to join the fray and taking the offense, rather than simply using scare tactics. In doing so, Seizon has taken up a "passive aggressive" fighting style, watching enemies closely with his enhanced perception to look for an opening. When his opponent moves or Seizon spots an opening, Seizon immediately acts on it, quickly reacting before unleashing the full brunt of his blood-lust on the enemy before they die, get away, or counter, then repeats the strategy. This has been noted as something similar to the hunting style of various carnivores like wolves and lions. Normal Transformations While Chopper calls his transformations "points", Seizon follows a prehistoric theme by naming each transformation based on evolutionary adaption. Passive Adaptation Passive Adaptation is Seizon's original human form. In this form Seizon is a young, short man of about 4-5 feet in height with mildly tanned skin, green eyes, and wild pale blue hair that goes down to the back of his neck in length. His body is lean and thin with little muscle definition, furthering the impression of a small and non-threatening persona. Seizon wears blue metallic guards on his forearms and forelegs. Seizon does not wear a shirt, and wears a pair of black leggings with a reddish hue, which extend down to and cover his feet, with openings at the toes and heels (for his transformations). Around his waist Seizon wears a white sash tied at the side. Seizon carries a dagger attached to this sash. In this form Seizon lacks almost any unique or special combat abilities, and only uses his human form for walking in public without being noticed, or using his compact form and decent speed to evade and escape enemies. Seizon's dagger is his only means of defending himself beyond transforming. Seizon's only "powers" in this form are the ability to transform on reflex for self-defense, and sensing those of similar ability as himself (such as X Drake). Aggression Adaptation Aggression Adaptation is Seizon's hybrid form. In this form, the typically stout Seizon becomes a large figure of 7-feet tall. His body becomes covered in red scales, with his chest and abdomen being a darker shade of red. Seizon grows a long tail of approximately 4-5 feet long with a dark red underside. Seizon's body also gains more muscle definition as well, though still retaining an overall lean appearance. Seizon's hands become four-fingered (counting thumb) tipped with sharp, curved claws with a black coloration. His feet undergo a similar transformation to a dinosaur's feet, standing on the tips of his clawed three-toed feet, with a smaller claw growing out of his heel. Seizon's facial features undergo a massive change; his nose sinks in to his face to be replaced by nasal slits, while his ears are replaced by simple ear-holes. Seizon's eyes become yellow in coloration with black slitted pupils, and his teeth become sharp fangs. His hair however remains, looking similar to a mane of sorts. In this form Seizon gains incredible strength and speed, though not quite as much as his full transformation's power. Despite this, the strength is more than enough to whip opponents with his tail and send them flying at high speeds, with speed enough to catch up and attack again. This form is Seizon's primary means of combat, as it gives him strength, speed, and blood-lust, while capable of avoiding losing control due to retaining human intelligence. The scales covering his body also provide enhanced physical endurance to the point of being affected by only the strongest sword attacks. Seizon's dagger is much smaller in proportion to this form, and while rarely used in favor of claws and other natural-given weapons, can prove to be very useful in several situations. Seizon's known Devil Fruit techniques in this form are as follows: *'Kyou Kyou Ouja Tsume' (Dino Dino King Claw): Seizon slashes his opponent with his outstretched claws, tearing through them with incredible speed and power. *'Kyou Kyou Ouja Tounyuu' (Dino Dino King Throw): Seizon strikes his opponent as if he is going to use Ouja Tsume, but instead grabs his opponent by the head, then spins before throwing his opponent with incredible force, enough to create a crater on impact. *'Kyou Kyou Ouja Muchi' (Dino Dino King Whip): Seizon whips around, striking his opponent full-force with his tail and launching them with power similar to or greater than Ouja Tounyuu. *'Kyou Kyou Ouja Hanto' (Dino Dino King Hunt): After launching an opponent, Seizon chases after them and attacks with a follow-up, often a downward slash or tail-whip to slam the opponent into the ground. *'Kyou Kyou Ojou Kentan' (Dino Dino King Gluttony): Seizon grabs his opponent and pulls them within range before biting into them with his sharp fang and incredibly powerful jaws, allowing him to tear into enemies. *''' Kyou Kyou Ouja Ryou''' (Dino Dino King Charge): Seizon charges his opponent and stabs them in the chest with his claws, followed by closing the distance and slamming the enemy with a powerful headbutt. *'Kyou Kyou Ouja Kasuri' (Dino Dino King Kickback): Seizon does a short jump towards the opponent before using the full force of his lower legs to land a punishing kick on his opponent's chest. Savage Adaptation Savage Adaptation is Seizon's full animal transformation. In this form Seizon becomes a towering 30-foot tyrannosaurus rex, with a red body and dark-red underside. His clothes remain, but all of Seizon's human traits disappear, even his hair from his other two forms. Seizon's speed is the greatest in this form among his default transformations, and his strength is every bit proportionate to his incredible size, which combined with his scale-covered body results in incredible durability for Seizon as well. However, Seizon is at both his strongest and his weakest in this form, due to the drawbacks of his full transformation. The Savage Adaptation's immense blood-lust and aggression means that even some emotional strain or stress will turn Seizon into an absolute berserker that will savagely rampage and attack anything around him. In addition, this transformation turns Seizon into a cold-blooded reptile, meaning that cold and heat can severely affect his performance. Despite this, the pure power of this transformation makes it viable even among Seizon's specialized transformations, especially in a tight spot. Rumble Ball Transformations Hide Adaptation Hide Adaptation is Seizon's answer to Chopper's Guard Point. Seizon's body becomes stocky and more akin to his original body height, albeit massively disproportionate. Seizon's forearms are quite large and almost equal to his own height, while his legs are short with big, flat T-Rex like feet. At the end of his forearms are three stubby yet sharp claws extending. Seizon's head, back, arms, and legs are covered in a thick layer of red scales, while his fron and the rest of his body turns dark red. Seizon's head is entirely covered with no hair or humanoid features whatsoever, while a layer of scales cover his mouth, which look like another set of fangs when his mouth is open. This form is focused entirely on defensive measures, as the bright red scales are nigh-indestructible, allowing Seizon to block almost any and all incoming attacks. Grip Adaptation Grip Adaptation is a form specializing in grabs and throws, and also grappling with much larger enemies. In this form, Seizon's arms grow much longer and increase in size, the forearms being about as large as Franky's. The hands are covered in scales, and his hands have four fingers positioned vaguely like an "X". His chest and upper back also become red and much more muscular. Seizon also grows a thick tail similar in size to his hybrid form, with his hair growing down his back and tail almost like a mane. His upper legs retain their shape, but the lower legs become muscular and red, with his feet being dinosaur-shaped. His head from his brows up also become red and covered in scales. In this form, Seizon is able to use his large and long arms to grab various objects from a distance, easily able to lift heavy objects with one hand and detain normally very powerful opponents. His tail and legs allow him to maintain balance and mobility even in this form, while his enhanced upper body lets him easily lift his large arms. The strength in these arms is enough to easily grapple with opponents much larger than Seizon, such as giants. Seizon can also use these arms to propel himself high into the air by pushing off of the ground. Seizon's techniques in this form are: *'Kyou Kyou Kumiau' (Dino Dino Grapple): Seizon uses his incredibly large arms to block or intercept an opponent's attack by grabbing them with his large arms. The strength in these arms is enough to easily block or intercept the power of even giants. *'Kyou Kyou Hanmagenkotsu' (Dino Dino Hammerfist): Seizon clasps his hands together above his head, them slams them down on the opponent's head for massive damage. *'Kyou Kyou Hakushu' (Dino Dino Clap): Used against normal sized enemies or on the heads of large enemies, Seizon claps his hand together with the opponent in the middle, crushing smaller opponents and severely damaging larger ones. Seizon will sometimes use this in a repeated manner. *'Kyou Kyou Haji' (Dino Dino Grip): Seizon grabs his opponent with his incredibly large hands. Against smaller enemies his claws can easily grasp their entire bodies, but in the case of large ones Seizon will grab the opponent's limb or head for the best leverage possible. While mostly a starter for follow-ups, Seizon can use this attack to crush opponents. **'Kyou Kyou Tosu' (Dino Dino Toss): Seizon throws his victim, the strength in his arm sending the opponent flying at high speeds and with great force, enough to create an immensely powerful impact followed by a large crater. Acceleration Adaptation Spine Adaptation Escape Adaptation Terrain Adaptation Whip Adaptation Trivia *"Kyou" is an abbreviation of "Kyouryuu", which is the full japanese word for "dinosaur". Category:Devil Fruits Category:Zoan